


Smudge

by brb_screaming



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Gen, Kleinsen, alana and i are the same person except she's less artistic than me, alana just wants to do her hw poor bb, also jareds rlly good at math and loves computer sht, but its subtle so idk if i can really count it, how does he even see smh, i intended to fix that, jared has disgusting glasses, theres not enough jared and alana friendship on here smh, theres some referenced, this is so short rip i just got an idea and wanted to publish it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brb_screaming/pseuds/brb_screaming
Summary: "Jared," she whined, "give me back my glasses!""Alana," he mimicked, "not until you put away your stupid work and help me overwrite this damn computer system!"





	Smudge

The substitute teacher in Alana's programming class was, by far, the least useful person Alana had ever met. And even that sounded harsh, but thinking back, Alana couldn't really find another instance in which she'd ever had a class period pass so pointlessly. She had been ten minutes early after checking in with her homeroom teacher, being on the announcements for student council, and going straight to her class, not bothering to return for another few minutes of unimportant blather from her teacher. Besides, whenever she stayed in the classroom, she felt all eyes on her as, while the rest of the students stood for the flag with a hand over their heart, Alana remained seated. Standing for a flag with such a morally flawed history didn't sit well with her, so she bore the disapproving looks her "patriotic" classmates sent her way, and always made a point to not say the pledge.

Alana's mind had wandered away from the task at hand, though, and she pulled herself back into reality, to the bug-eyed man in need of a haircut that was sat at the teacher's desk, lethargically scrolling through the news and playing a farming simulator on his phone. He hadn't even bothered to put his name up on the board, so Alana couldn't even report him to the school board. While her classmates busied themselves with gossip and computer games, Alana pulled out her AP Literature homework and bulked up her answers, adding sentences to make it seem more official. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and looked up, expecting to see someone asking to use her computer but instead looked up into the beady bespectacled eyes of Jared Kleinman.

"What do you want?" she asked brightly, hoping it would be brief so she could finish question six. "I'm doing something important."

"Help me cause some chaos?" Jared tried, hopeful. Alana sighed.

"No! I'm doing homework!" Alana exclaimed.

"Damn, isn't that for, y'know, home?" Jared replied sarcastically, and Alana gave him a disapproving look.

"Not that you would know." Alana snapped at him. Jared's mouth went to an "o" shape, and he let out a light laugh.

"Can I see your glasses for a second?" He asked. Alana pursed her lips.

"Why?" She questioned, pulling them off her face and studying the brown plastic rimmed frames with blurry sight.

"Because." Jared explained. Alana was not amused, holding up her glasses to slide them back onto her face. Jared made a wild swipe, successfully pulling Alana's glasses into his hand. 

"Jared," she whined, "give me back my glasses!" 

"Alana," he mimicked, "not until you put away your stupid work and help me overwrite this damn computer system!"

"That's what you're doing?!" Alana exclaimed, mystified. She reached for her glasses, but Jared held them farther back. Alana considered using what she had learned in her self defense class, pinning Jared to the floor with what she imagined would be relative ease. However, that would be way too much of a distraction, even if the substitute wouldn't bat an eye. Instead, she pulled Jared’s glasses off his face, surprising the taller boy.

“Give it back!” He whined.

“Not until you give me mine back.” Alana  ruled and Jared fell back in his seat, looking defeated.

“Fine.” he said, and pulled the glasses back into range. Alana reached for them, ready for this exchange to be over, when Jared took them and slid them onto his face. Alana gave a quick glance around the room and then hesitantly flipped him off, but he had already turned back to his computer and was working intently, Alanna’s frames distorting his eyes. Alana took Jared’s glasses, examining them best she could. They were a fake tortoiseshell frame, and when Alanna tried them on, she cringed, immediately pulling them back off. Not only was Jared even more blind than she was, but his frames were absolutely disgusting.

“Jared, when’s the last time you cleaned these lenses?” she asked, not looking at him and instead trying to multitask with her homework.

“I used to let Evan polish them when he got fidgety, but that hasn’t happened for-” Jared’s brow contorted in thought, “- a month, maybe two?”

“You’re disgusting.” Alana said.

“I know.” Jared affirmed, turning back to his work. Alana scrubbed at the lenses with the cleaning cloth in her pocket, sending intermissive breaths of hot air over the glasses, wiping them until they were sparkling clean.

“Take them, I cleaned them so maybe you can actually see now.” Alana handed them over to Jared, who didn’t looked at her and was intently typing a on his computer. Alana watched, squinting her eyes, as lines of code flew across the page.

“Alana, take a look here. I’ve tried bypassing the security wall but it keeps bugging up, do you know what’s the issue?” Jared leaned away from his, taking the glasses that Alana held with an outstretched hand and switching them with hers absentmindedly. Alana took her glasses back and slid them on, looking at the code intently.

“Did you disable the web blocker?” She asked, scrolling through.

“No, shit, that’s what’s making it bug up. Thanks Alana.” he typed in another few lines of code, clicking with the mouse, and hit the enter key. Suddenly, the entire computer lab screens flashed blue, and then turned off. Alana looked at the clock. There was about five minutes left in period, and then the bell would ring, shooing them onwards towards their next class. But with their screens now disabled from what Alana assumed was Jared’s handiwork, many of students were looking around in confusion.

Suddenly, the computers shut off completely, making it look like there was maybe a technological glitch. Jared was grinning wildly, and tentatively hit the power button on the screen. The computer turned on as usual, the login screen coming up as it did normally, and Alanna wondered what Jared had done. Jared typed in the login information, clicking enter. A blue loading screen appeared, and then, Jared touched the mouse, and the screen displayed a full size image of George Bush. He snorted.

“You really sacrificed a whole class period for a shitty meme?” Alanna wouldn’t admit it to him, but she was impressed by his work.

“You bet, and, by the way, thanks for being an accomplice  _ and _ cleaning my glasses.” Jared smirked, and Alana bugged her eyes. The bell rang before she could reach over and tell him off, and Jared was gone the second the note hit the air.

“God _damn it_ , Kleinman.” Alana said to herself. She had to admit, it was pretty clever, and, she had even finished her homework.


End file.
